


This baby turtle won't die

by La Campanella (NocturneOp9No2)



Series: POI & SVU Crossover [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, SVU ep.2003
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneOp9No2/pseuds/La%20Campanella
Summary: 在Gabriella滞留在警察局的时候，Finch和Reese收到了Peter Stone的号码。SVU Episode 2003





	This baby turtle won't die

当Reese左手端着煎茶，右手提着一盒甜甜圈走进旧图书馆的时候，他的搭档兼老板正在玻璃板上贴一张张新的照片。

Reese放下手里的食物，毫不意外地走向Finch，接过他手里的照片：“新号码？”

“正如你所知道的，Mr. Reese，总是有人在谋划着什么坏事。”Finch指着玻璃板中央的照片，“Peter Stone.”

那是一个金棕色头发，深绿色眼睛的男人穿着西服的半身照。比起贴在驾照上的证件照要大一些，能够看见深蓝色的领带。而且，并没多少人会特意穿着西服去照证件照。Reese眨了眨眼，等着Finch继续说下去。

“地区助理检察官，目前供职于性犯罪起诉办公室。”Finch将一张显然是Stone从法庭中走出来的照片贴在右边同样高度的位置，然后又在下面贴出另外两张照片，“在今年之前，Stone工作在芝加哥，助理州检察官，特别起诉办公室副主任。此外，十年*前，Stone是芝加哥小熊队的主力投手。”

“又一个ADA？” Reese挑眉，把晾到恰好可以入口的煎茶递给Finch，“你给我的第一个号码就是ADA，然后是Gates法官，再接着是Carter，现在又是一个ADA。我不得不说，曼哈顿的法律从业者的人身安全真是堪忧。”

Finch抿了一口煎茶：“让我提醒你一下，Mr. Reese，我们的第一个号码，那位ADA是加害人而非受害人，而我们现在也并没有排除这种可能性。”

Reese扫视着玻璃板上的照片：“哦？我以为除了臭名昭著的黑帮头目，我们通常都是先假定号码是受害人的。难道你有什么特别的理由吗？”

“然而事实上，臭名昭著的黑帮头目是受害人。”Finch顺着Reese的眼神看向玻璃板左侧的一张照片。照片并不清晰，像是从某个监控摄像头上截取的。

“正如你所看到的，Mr. Reese，这并不是我第一次看到Peter Stone的名字。”Finch收回目光，低头盯着自己手中的煎茶。

“这是张旧照片。”Reese简单地说。

Finch显然是在说照片中被摄像头捕捉到的女人，但却没有抬头：“Pamela Stone，Peter Stone的姐姐。上一次看到Peter的名字，我收到的号码是他姐姐。”

Reese对这对姐弟的名字毫无印象，因此结果已经很显然了：“我们已经错过了她。”

“不，Mr. Reese，正如你知道的，她属于那些在我找到你之前没能拯救的人。当时Peter正在起诉的案子针对的墨西哥黑帮挟持了她来威胁他。我尝试了警告她所在的疗养院，但是最终…在特警包围了挟持她的团伙成员之后，他们在她身上打空了一整个弹匣。就在她弟弟面前。我错过了她——”

Finch的话还没说完就被Reese打断了：“ _我们_ 错过了她。 _我们_ 不会再错过她弟弟。而且，如果Peter真的是要报复那个墨西哥黑帮的话，他也不该被叫做加害者。”

“对此我持保留意见。”Finch放下杯子，坐到桌边，“另外，并不一定是他要报复那个墨西哥黑帮。考虑到Peter的长达十年的特别起诉工作，如果有人从芝加哥追过来，我也不会觉得惊讶。”

“没错。但是我们仍然不能把墨西哥黑帮的可能性排除在外，从Peter来看是他们杀了他的姐姐，但是对黑帮来说，却是因为一个固执的ADA损失了不少爪牙。另外，他最近接的案子有没有什么可疑之处？”Reese掏出手枪检查了弹匣，系上西服扣子，一边说着一边向门口走去。

“在墨西哥黑帮之后他休息了几个月，这才是他重回工作的第二周。上一个案子是NYPD捣毁的一个囚禁未成年少女胁迫卖淫窝点，但是并不是团伙，唯一的一个捕猎者上周五被逮捕后没过多久就签了认罪协议，已经睡在里克岛监狱了。”Finch转向两人联络用的手机继续说，“再往前一个是父亲对儿子的虐待导致了儿子在学校无差别枪击。他休假回来之后就只有这两个。”

Reese不置可否地应了一声：“嗯，看来我们需要对Peter多点了解才行。”

 

这天是星期日，Reese先去了Peter登记在地检办公室数据库的家庭地址，却发现家中空无一人。他自然没有放过进去参观一圈的机会。

房间里没有电脑——这让Reese拷贝私人资料的打算落了空。客厅中，沙发上和茶几上都空空荡荡，电视的电源插头被拔出来放在插座旁边，显然是没有人用。客厅左侧的厨房第一眼看起来也像是没有人用的样子，灶台上空空荡荡，锅都收在柜子底层，冰箱中只有几瓶气泡酒，垃圾桶里丢着披萨外卖的盒子。但是厨房的抽屉中却摆着足够七八个人同时用餐的刀叉，头顶上方的橱柜被盘子和杯子占满。

“有多少独居而且从冰箱来看不会做饭的人会买这么多餐具？”Reese拍下照片发给Finch。

“也许他在大促销的时候顺手买了一盒刀叉，”Finch不以为然，“或者他喜欢在家中办聚会。”

Reese摇摇头，然后意识到Finch并不能看见自己的动作：“要办聚会的话，这些还少了点。”

“但买多了的餐具并不会谋杀主人。”Finch咬了一口甜甜圈。

盥洗室没有什么异常，但也和客厅一样没什么有意义的信息。毛巾，香皂，牙刷，剃须刀，全都是一个普通中年男人的必需品。Reese拉开镜子旁边的柜门，挑挑眉，另一只手敲了敲耳机：“Finch，我记得你说Peter是单身？”

“没错。”回答来得一如既往地迅速。

“恐怕我们需要进一步的调查，Finch。”Reese眼前的柜子里，几条毛巾上躺着草莓味的沐浴露，另一支牙刷理直气壮地站在玻璃杯中，“我很怀疑这里的草莓味沐浴露是不是ADA本人的爱好…另一支牙刷，多出来的餐具，记录上如果没结婚的话，他至少有个同居人。”

“很遗憾，Mr. Reese，这位ADA并不热衷于在社交软件上分享自己的生活，恐怕进一步的调查需求的是你的工作。”Finch顿了顿，补了一句，“感情矛盾是谋杀的一个主要原因，如果Peter把她的东西藏在柜子里，也许她想要公开他们的关系。”

“也有可能是放不下的前女友，只不过有些人的放不下表现为留着对方的牙刷，有些人的放不下表现为谋杀。”

Reese走进卧室，视线立刻被床头柜上的相框吸引了：“他和他姐姐的合影，在床头柜上。”

Finch没有回答。Reese知道他还在为曾经错过的号码而愧疚，但除了做好现在的工作保证不再失去新的号码，Reese不知道还能如何减轻这份愧疚。逝者已逝的道理，Finch不需要他来讲。Reese把相框放回原处，正要蹲下打开床头柜，视线一角却在灰色的床铺上捕捉到了一抹亮色。他站直身体掀开被子，灰色的被子和床单中间，他原以为是灰色的枕头的凸起，其实是折叠成枕头大小的，柠檬黄色的薄毯。

Reese转换话题：“你觉得这毯子是Peter自己的搭配还是前女友留下的纪念？”

“都有可能。而且我们还不确定是 _前_ 女友。”

“好吧。家里没什么收获，他的电脑不在这里，我去他的办公室碰碰运气。”Reese在衣柜中的一排西服中间也没找到什么。他又检查了一次全部的房间，确定自己没漏下什么地方，也没留下痕迹，然后转身关上了门。

 

“地检办公室的加班费是多少？”Reese站在地检办公室隔着一条街对面的楼顶，调试着相机的焦距。

Finch轻笑了一声：“如果你需要加薪的话，Mr. Reese，可以直说。”

“你的机器从来不在乎周末，这一点我已经知道了。不过圣诞假期总应该有吧？”

“这不是机器的决定。当上帝感化纽约的坏人，让他们在圣诞节期间没有谋划的时候，我们就可以享受圣诞假期了。”

Reese到达地检办公室大楼时，不出他所料，Peter已经坐在办公室开始了工作。虽然手机强制配对的蓝牙距离足够支持Reese站在走廊对办公室内的手机进行配对，但贸然闯进地检办公室——特别还是在似乎只有一个人在加班的周日——这种可疑的举动实在不是什么好主意。

镜头中看不出什么异常。如同工作在纽约州的每一个ADA一样，穿着衬衫的Peter埋首于在办公桌上铺开的一份份文件中，时而奋笔疾书，时而停笔思索。

“我们需要声音和定位。”Finch的声音从耳机中传来，“现在我们只能看到他在写东西，甚至看不到他当前的工作是什么。”

“耐心，Finch.”Reese变换着角度，又拍下一张照片，“他一走出这栋楼，我就会想办法。”

话音刚落，镜头中的Peter突然拿起手机。虽然Reese很在意他在手机上看的内容，但也只能继续拍照等待着。Peter并没让他的好奇心等待太久。放下手机后，Peter站起身穿上外套，锁上门走了出去。文件依旧摊在桌子上，没有收起。

 

 

 

注：Peter在Chicago Justice中提到过自己的第一个重案是八年前的连环杀手，并且这个杀手的认罪协议是Peter和他签的，所以Peter是首席而不是次席。考虑到Anna已经工作三年了，Peter说让她做凶杀案的首席还一脸惊喜，而Peter提到07年自己还在小熊队打球。此处私设Peter08年开始作为ASA工作。


End file.
